Storm Hawks a Talon turned Skyknight
by Crimson Ace 1998
Summary: Aerrow Has a Elder twin Brother he has Forgotten About and Had been cruel to with his father. The Second Most Feared Flyer in All Atmos is The Crimson Ace also Know As Blade Strike. What will Become of this New Villain who turns Hero.? Read to find Out.
1. Chapter 1

Storm Hawks: a Talon Turned sky Knight.

The Official Story of Blade Strike and how he came to be a SkyKnight

Ch.1 Change of Heart and true Destiny.

I Am Blade Strike the second son of lightning strike and Aeria Nightingale. My parents were both legendary sky knights. You already know about how my father united Atmos and fell when he was betrayed by mothers Brother, my Uncle Who became the Dark Ace but my mother was an interceptor and was the second in command of the squadron under my elder cousin Starling. My mother was famous for Winning the great Atoms Race and being the first female SkyKnight in history to do so as well as for defeating the Cyclonians most fierce commanders before the first battle for Atmos but she was killed by the raptors after surviving the afore mentioned battle. And you all know of my twin Aerrow`s story. Any way on with my story.

"Blade? " "Yes Master Cyclonis?" I say as I take a bow and get down on one knee. "You are going to attack terra Atmosia if our spy fails to take the aurora stone And Take It for my plan to succeed Understood?" "Yes Master Cyclonis" I say as I rise and take my leave and Made my way out of the Dark and Depressing Throne Room. Talons saluted me as I passed and whimpered when I looked at them out of the corner of my blood red colored eyes as I walked down the red bricked walls of the cyclonian palace towards the hangar bay. I stooped at my quarters along the way and picked up my amulet and my sword along with its firebolt crystal. I put on the interceptors amulet and tucked under the collar of my uniform and left my room and resumed my walk towards he hangar. I made it to the hangar to find my squadron assembled and find The Dark Ace. He walks over and says "Blade my son are you ready for your first official mission as a newly minted talon Elite?" "Yes father now let's Go" he puts a hand on my shoulder and smiles as he says "Blade I am proud of you my Son. Master Cyclonis has given me command of the mission and to watch out for you also I hope you don't mind" "I know you are father and I don't mind lets go" I say as we both mount our rides. On the flight to terra Atmosia I let my thoughts wander and thought of the things I would do and how people would hate me and decided I would help people if I could and show people not all talons are completely cold hearted. Terra Atmosia came into view along with a ship I thought long destroyed as it was a symbol of my past I rather would have buried as I was a cyclonian now. Teenagers who looked about my age came out the ships hangar on skimmers and a heli-scooter. They looked inexperienced and thought I should go easy until I saw my brother and smiled as he finally realised his dream of being a skyknight. They charged our squadron and I engaged there sharpshooter and mage and after defeating the blond sharpshooter flew over to the tanned girl and said "So you're the new storm hawks and your there specialist allow me to introduce myself I am Blade but you know me as The Crimson Ace and son of the Dark Ace" she turned white when she heard my title and I loved the look of fear in her eyes as they turned back to a look of determination and she said " I know who you are you're the destroyer of 3 SkyKnight Squadrons and the Most feared flyer under Cyclonia in the whole southern Atmos and cyclonis`s second most feared Talon l despite being in service one year" I smile a sneer in a pleased expression and say " Yes you are correct but I used to be a SkyKnight in training years ago for the interceptors and was trained to fight by some of the old storm hawks and I will say their deaths were a shame as I rather was close to most of them but I loathed there SkyKnight" and she looks at me shocked and says "you were a SkyKnight in training and knew the original storm hawks and was trained by them?" "Indeed I was and I must say them making you sky knights untrained was a bad idea and your potential is untapped and you all intrigue me but we must fight now as I have to follow orders" I draw my sword and fly off and engage the wallop and defeated him by blowing off his wings with energy bolts and engage there mage and shot her propeller and she returned to the condor with a battered skimmer. I landed on the terra and gave the crystal to the dark ace after he defeated Aerrow and I mounted my skimmer and flew back to Cyclonia before ace took off. I reached Cyclonia and bowed before Cyclonis and said "The mission was a success and Dark ace is returning with aurora stone as we speak master" she smiled and told me "Rise Crimson Ace and Be recognized with a promotion to Lieutenant Commander and become my 3rd in command" "Master I am honored to accept this promotion and will not fail you. Is there any other orders for me?" "yes there is, stay here and guard me as I feel something is about to happen" I walked over to her side and say " Your will Be done Master Cyclonis" And she smiles and says to the other guards to leave and says to me as she places a soft hand on my cheek and I don't flinch from her touch " I can read you like a book even through you well developed mask blade to know when something is on your mind my Dear Crimson Ace" she says with a look I have not seen in years in her eyes that displays compassion and perhaps love but I don't know if it is genuine love anymore and I say " There Is a few Kids Pretending to be the New Storm Hawks and There Leader Is My Twin Brother Aerrow and After Seeing him it reminds Me of the Life I used to have Before Being a Talon" she then embraces me and whispers in my ear with a seductive and dark love like tone " Do Not Bother With Past My Dear Crimson Ace Look To Your Future Beside Me and Dream of The Power and Fame Your Name Will Carry As Atmos Will tremble At your Footsteps. You have earned The Right to stand by my side as I knew you Would Since the day we met In the Medical wing of the castle when we were children. Continue fighting and following me and your faith will be rewarded with More Than Material Possessions but a Place By my side Forever My Crimson Knight as my Love" and I am left speechless and she then kisses my cheek and I then join her at her storm engine until My Father Arrives After Blowing Away the Sky Knights and gives the crystal to master Cyclonis. She puts the crystal in the machine and I knew what her plan was and even though I was a talon General I was against total annihilation of terra`s and their people. A vent came crashing down out of the ceiling and out of it came the blond teen sharpshooter and the wallop from before and they were put inside the storm machine and when they saw me said "You're the Crimson Ace aren't You?" and look at them and say "Yes I am but that is just a title not that it matters much to me though" and I left them confused with my answer as I began to contemplate what I truly wanted for my destiny. I was then stopped by the Dark Ace on my way to my Room when he put a hand in front of me and said "a moment blade please?" and I reply "of course Dark Ace so what is it you require of me?" " No I just wanted to tell you that Im Very Proud of you and that Me and your mother Ravess have decided to give you a gift in honor of your new promotion So please come with me " and I follow him to the hangar and I see a shiny new Talon switch Switchblade elite Painted similar to my fathers that had similar upgrades and he puts a hand on my shoulder and says "In honor of your promotion is a new skimmer and sword so customize them to your liking" as he hands me the sword and I took in its craftsmanship. It was a shining new double edged longsword that was hollow like my fathers in the middle of the blade and had a similar crystal slot and hilt wrapped in red dyed leather with gold inlays and the metal to make the sword was black High carbon steel. I then sheath it on my back and begin working on customizing my new skimmer further. When I was finished it was painted metallic black with blood red detailing and had the cyclonian Emblem on its wings painted in a gleaming metallic red and the blades on the wings were painted yellow and the cockpit windshield was tinted Red instead of orange I had upgraded the armor with a lighter but stronger metal and the engines were custom built for speed, performance and handling and still incorporated the dark aces driving mode upgrade.

I stepped back after polishing my skimmer to the point It shined in the light and I nicknamed my skimmer Shadow Strike. I left to gain my new armor and rather liked the colour as it was all black except for the well-polished steel armor plates on the chest and shoulders that bared the cyclonian emblem and along with my fingerless armored combat gloves. My new boots were shin high leather combat boots polished so well that they gleamed like a black mirror.

I walked out of my room and presented myself before the master who said "My don't you look rather Dashing and ruthless in that armor" "and I said" thank you master Cyclonis" and then there SkyKnight busted in and fought the master and as I saw her power knew the only reason I stayed was out of fear of her powers. Then starling comes in and loses a fight with Cyclonis and the Aerrow threatens to destroy the aurora stone and succeeds and makes his escape and I smile as he says "Yeah saving Atmos from you and the name is Aerrow of The Storm Hawks" and thought well said brother. I and ace were punished but I didn't care any longer. It was 2 day later and I was on my final chance with Cyclonis and If i failed she would dispose of me and I felt my blood run cold at her threat and fail I did when I returned I was grabbed by wallop talons and brought before Cyclonis who said "What good is having a general who can't kill kids playing SkyKnight I was wrong about you maybe and showing you mercy would make me lose the throne so Guard's throw this failure into the wastelands" and the wallops dragged me to my fate. I flipped out of their grasp after severely injuring one of them when I head-butted him in the nose with the back of my head and drew my sword and ignited the blade and before they could utter a word cut them down and there blood stained the walls and floor and pooled around them and under my feet making the floor slick and covering half of my face with blood. I walked to the hangar and killed any talon in my way and mounted my skimmer and flew off into the crimson sky to find my Brother or an abandoned terra. After a hour of flying my skimmer I saw the Condor and they flew out of their hangar and began Shooting at me and I doged there shots and said "Hey im not Here to fight I have been banished by cyclonis and have nowhere to go and would like to join you would you have me and Aerrow says Come with me" and we land on the condor.


	2. Chapter 2

Storm Hawks the Talon turned SkyKnight.

Ch.2 A Storm Hawk And Talking of the Past.

Well it's fine with me but I have to ask the others and if they agree your one of us but personally I have seen your fighting skills and would like to ask you some questions later all right" Aerrow says to my question from before about joining them and leaves to ask his squadron and I sit in the bridge and remembered what my mother said to me when she gave me my amulet "Blade my Son this amulet was handed down for generations in my family but this one was made by hand by me for you. I want you to hold it close when it seems im not with you in times of hardship and when things seem dark and you need me". I held the amulet in my hands and felt as if my mother was watching me and had her arms around me. I was deep in my own thoughts until I was shaken out of them by their navigator who then introduced herself as piper who then asked "you said your name was Blade Right?" "Yes I did why?"

"Because Aerrow had a brother with the exact same name" "I am His brother piper even though I don't look like it at the moment because I changed my hair color using a crystal and my eyes have changed due to the prolonged exposure to firebolt crystals" "then can you change back" "yes I suppose do you have the proper crystals?" "Yes here" she gives me the proper crystals and I step back and use both crystals to change my appearance back to what it originally was, For the first time in 4 years I looked like my real father and my brother. Red hair in the same hairstyle as Aerrow without the long sides and bangs and shaved sort on the sides, my eyes Green once again and shined like my mother's ,but my scar still remained. Piper looked at me and then knew I had told the truth about being Aerrow`s brother as she took in my appearance and I said "well this is the real me what do you think?" "Oh my You really do look just like Aerrow with a few key Differences" and then Aerrow returns with his answer and was about to talk with piper about her opinion when she whispered in his ear and looked and me and Aerrow did the same and he then said "Blade Is it Really You?" "Yes Aerrow it is me who else in this Atmos can I be who has that name" I say with a smile. Aerrow walks over and hugs me tight and he says "all these years I thought you were dead like our parents but you were on Cyclonia all these years and you became a talon" "yes I did Aerrow But I Am here now and ready to fight against Cyclonia instead of Fighting for it and stay beside you and your squadron should you accept me" Aerrow then stops His tears and straightens himself out and the says while looking at the other storm hawks and says "Blade Welcome To the Storm Hawks Now let's get him Outfitted guys" they cheer as the have gained a new member. Piper grabs me and drags me off so she could make adjustments to my Uniform and to make it look like one of theirs. She asked me what I wanted it to look like and pulled out a picture of the Original storm Hawks and pointed to My Uncle Ace And said " I would like it to look like my Uncles before he…Betrayed them." she knows who I talking about and says "Your Uncle Is The Dark Ace?" "Yes He is he was My Mothers Twin Brother. They were Closer than you think when they were Growing up They did everything together and then when they were Sixteen joined the SkyKnight Academy and graduated top of their classes and they hoped to be Assigned to the same Squadron The Storm Hawks my uncle was Assigned to the Storm hawks and became Our Fathers C0-pilot and My mother became an Interceptor and the Rest is history" she looks at me and then notices the affection in my voice when I talked about my mother and Uncle and says " your Armor will be ready in two days so for now where these" she tossed me one of Aerrow's spare uniforms and it fit me well but you could see my muscles under the armor because of my heavy training regime. And I walked out her room and was met by the others who showed me my room on the condor and coincidentally it was the room I shared with my Uncle and remained the same as I left it years ago and Aerrow then said "welcome back home on the Condor Brother" and he put a hand on my shoulder and he left and I put my things in the foot locker under my bunk and my clothes in the dresser. I walked over to the old empty bed on the other side of the room and reached under and felt the familiar shape of my uncle's guitar case and pulled it out. I ran my hand over the black hard-shell case and remembered when he taught me to play guitar and the time we played together and laughing afterwards and how he always called me "Son" and I also remembered the other old storm hawks. First was my mother's best friend Aerial. She was the blond 21 year old Female Crystal Mage and loved my Uncle and she too loved me as her own and taught me some of my knowledge of Crystals and was dating my uncle she too became a talon. Then there was Avery The sharpshooter who was always flirting with the women and being a hotshot and full of himself at times but sometimes his antics were funny he was 20 . Then there was Hawk the strongman who was smarter than most people I know despite being strong and was also the squadron tactician and called me and Aerrow "squirt" Lovingly when he ruffled our hair. Then there was Crane the Pilot of the condor he too was a Merb but wasn't afraid of doom and germs he was quite brave and loved adventure. Then There Was the last Of the old Storm hawks Me and Aerrow`s Father Lightning strike he always was with Aerrow and I was Always pushed away by him for some reason and the others sometimes called him out for it being really harsh and I was always with My Uncle ace when not with my mother and one day he Told me that he was now my father with permission from my mother as she was furious with my real father.

I then shed a few tears as I missed them so much at times it literally hurt me so bad. I opened the case and picked up the old guitar and strummed it to see if it was in tune and sure enough it wasn't so I tuned it and began to play Wish you were here by Pink Floyd. While playing I sang the song as well.

When I was finished I didn't expect piper and Aerrow and Finn to be standing there with their mouths open speechless and tears on their faces. I smiled at them and put the guitar back into its case and put it back where it belonged. Piper then said "Blade that was beautiful where did you learn to play and sing like that?" "From My Uncle Ace and it's a song he and I used to sing and play when I was little as he taught me to play. We used to play all the time for the old storm hawks when they needed a pick me up and on special occasions" "Blade that's so sweet of him to teach you how to play like that and well now that we heard you play would you do that for us too" "Alright piper as I haven't felt this way in a long time" "what do you mean?" the three of them ask and I sigh and say "I feel wanted and loved once again and happy instead of being hollow and fearing for my life from Cyclonis" "Oh blade that's so sad" she says as she hugs me and Aerrow does the same and Finn smiles. After an hour I cooked diner for them and picked up the guitar once again and played stairway to heaven with the actual song in the back ground and I remembered my mother and played it her honor and the other storm hawks stopped eating and looked at me with an expression I knew all too well. After finishing I said "I hope you heard that song Mother for I played it for you and I returned the guitar back and returned. I sat down and ate with them and Finn asked me to teach him rock and I said "maybe sometime Finn but I just want to enjoy dinner with my new family" they smiled when I called them family and piper and Aerrow said " we enjoy having another Brother Around" I smiled as I said "well im glad and im not going anywhere else as I have a family here" after cleaning the dishes I walked into piper who I knew at this point had a crush on my brother so I went and spoke some sense into him and lo and behold they began to date and laugh and I smiled and let them be. It was now eight pm and I was getting ready for bed and had put on my white tank top and I had my amulet on. I walked out of my bathroom after brushing my teeth and headed for bed and fell asleep untroubled for the first time in 10 Years. I woke the next morning at dawn and took a warm shower and put on the uniform I was given over my clothes I wore underneath. A white t-shirt and briefs. I walked out of my room fully dressed and had my sword on my back and went to the hangar as I had a feeling we would have visitors today in a few minutes and I was right when the ship shook and I mounted my skimmer and had the others rush out into the hangar and mounted their rides and notice me rearing to fly and Aerrow smiles as he too shares the feeling. As soon as the hangar door opens im the first out of the hangar and first on the throttle and hit the sky with my wings out in seconds flat and fly a maneuver only a skimmer Flying ace can do without a co-pilot. I flew back down into formation with them and see our opponents as Ravess along with snipe as well as Dark Ace and I see their faces go wide when they notice me and my skimmer. I smile and draw my sword and ignite it to give it the Red Color from the Firebolt I had in the crystal slot on the pommel. They began firing and I shot bolts of energy from my sword thinning out the regular talons ranks and giving us less resistance.

After shooting down 15 talons I flew into their formation and cut the wings off a few switchblades and made my way to engage Ravess after having seen Finn's skimmer be cut in half. When she saw me she hesitated for a moment and fired several arrows which I knocked away like flies with my sword and performed my special move the Crimson Slash and leaped into the air as red aura of red crackling energy surrounded me and I concentrate its power into my sword and swing my sword launching an energy slash that knocked her off her skimmer and cutting all of her squadron's skimmer`s in half. I smiled and flew off to help the others and Aerrow beat our Uncle yet again and Junko beat snipe. After the battle we landed for repairs but I was the only one who had no damage to my skimmer and piper had trouble fixing her heli-scooter so I helped out and sure enough it was fixed. I went and cooked s diner as I was around noon and it was an Italian dish. And everyone seemed to enjoy it. I was not too hungry so I set some aside for later. It was after that I went to my room and had a nap in my bunk but I began to have a nightmare but they dream turned out to be a mental discussion between me and Cyclonis as she through mental projection entered my mind "So Blade you're a storm hawk I can say I never thought you would become one" 'after you ordered guards to throw me off the terra and into the wastelands I joined them and I will have my vengeance" "we will see my Knight wont we as I said before Your mine and mine alone and your soul is mine to do with as I please and I will possess your heart and hold it close as we both know you still hold love within your heart for me" "that maybe but you will just use as a puppet again and throw me away when im no longer useful" "Hmm that had to be done or I would lose the throne" "do you really care for anyone or just about you and your throne" "you will have your answer in due time to that question as I have found you Blade Because YOU ARE MINE" she left my mind and when she said those last few words with Fierceness it was she was Like staking her claim on me.

I awoke with a scream as I found myself covered in sweat from the rough sleep and mental argument with Cyclonis. The others arrived and I told them what happened and they were all surprised Cyclonis could do that and I took a shower and told them to prepare for a coming attack or worse Cyclonis herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Storm hawks the Talon turned SkyKnight

Ch.3 Cyclonis`s Claim and Breaking out of the shell.

"Nightcrawlers?" "yes Master" "prepare my ride and find the dark ace" "yes master" the Dark Ace Arrives and says "You summoned me master Cyclonis, what is your command" and Cyclonis tell him her plan was to find the condor and for her to defeat me in battle so she could capture me and stake her claim on me and force me to become her husband and father to her child. And they leave to find me.

Meanwhile with me and the other Storm hawks…

"Blade can I ask you something?" "Yeah sure piper I see nothing wrong with it" "thank you for helping Aerrow and myself get together. But how come you know so much about love did you love someone before?" "Yes piper I did her name was Jay She was from Terra Gale. She had blond hair that shined like gold in the sunlight and sparkling Blue eyes as well as a really sweet smile and she was around the same height as you and she was very beautiful. We met at the talon Academy when she was jumped by some of the younger recent male recruits and when I saw what they we about to do to her I lost my head and went up and called out to them and when they saw it was me figured I would let them get away with it if joined in but instead I punched there leader in the jaw and heard a satisfying crack and beat the others up so bad that they spent a month in the hospital. After saving her I introduced myself and we became friends. After a year we fell in love and began to date. A year later on our anniversary she failed a test and was thrown into the mines and when I arrived to save her found her dying in her cell. She died in my arms as we kissed goodbye and from that day on I was the crimson ace and that was around 2 years ago." "blade im sorry I shouldn't have asked" she said as she began to cry and I put and arm around her and said "no its alright at least the cyclonians can't harm her anymore and she is watching over me" she stops crying and leaves to clean herself up and I head to my room and put my sword and its sheath on my back. I began to think about jay and our final goodbye as tears streaked out my eyes.

It was a few minutes later that the condor`s alarms went and I knew stork had spotted cyclonians or we were under attack. I ran to the hangar and mounted my skimmer. Piper came and tossed me a rare blue striker and said she found one in the old crystal storage and I said my thanks and the others mounted there rides and we flew out to meet the cyclonians in battle. When I saw it was Cyclonis along with dark ace, Ravess and snipe and smiled at the coming battle and as they flew closer I jumped onto my skimmers wings with my sword drawn and raised in the air as I inserted the blue striker showing my new and permanently chosen allegiance to the atmos. I saw cyclonis`s famous sinister smile and knew she had a plan. I had one of my own I leaped back onto my skimmer seat and flew into Ravess`s formation and wiped them out of the sky and did the same with snipes and Aerrow took care of dark Ace. Cyclonis and her nightcrawlers surrounded me and the others tried to get to me but I was on my own. I managed to avoid cyclonis`s attacks and took down her Nightcrawlers. She and I begin to face off in a contest of strength, skill as well as power. She began shooting more dangerous crystal blasts towards me and I was having a hard time dodging so my skimmer took some damage. My ride began to slow down as there was damage to my engine. she then had a shot that hit my skimmer and destroyed it as I fell from my skimmer along with my sword in my hand I deployed my glider and hoped to make it to the condor but I was hit again by a bolt of energy and caught by Cyclonis and she began to laugh as I was caught in a crystal enhanced net and I lost all my energy thanks to a leecher crystal and fell unconscious but before I did I heard the others try to save me but they didn't make it to me in time and were blocked by a cyclonian cruiser. When I awoke I found myself in a bed half naked without my shirt and tied to the beds headboard with handcuffs. I then knew I was on Cyclonia when I looked at my surroundings. Red bricked walls and metal ceilings and marble floors are what I saw. I heard the door open and close and looked to see Cyclonis smirking. "I told you Blade That You were mine and mine alone" she said as she ran a hand across my chest and had one on my cheek. She then began remove her clothes until she was naked but while she did so teased me a lot. She then proceeded to remove my clothes and I resisted as much as I could. She then took what she wanted from me and She Also branded me with the cyclonian Emblem on my Arm to show her Claim on me.

The next 2 hours although pleasurable where the worst of my life and she seemed almost beaming as she found out she was pregnant with our child. She turned to me and smirked as she got something she had wanted for years and looked at my passed out form although I had clothes on at this point. It was the next three Weeks I spent in that room a prisoner of Cyclonis who treated me as her lover until the storm hawks saved me. Cyclonis at this point swore to our unborn child I would be its father weather I was willing or not.

On the condor 6:51Pm

I had awoken and piper wandered into my room and noticed I had my arm bandaged up and before she could ask I walked out of my room. I walked to the hangar and looked at what remained of my old switchblade and sighed as I couldn't fly in the sky to clear my head. When I was in the sky I felt a little more whole and complete instead of feeling hollow and alone even with my brother. I then remembered what made me feel this way after everything I had lost and how I ended up being The Crimson Ace. I remembered tide and how much I loved her, I remembered jay and our relationship and how her life was stolen from her as I held her and kissed her goodbye as she closed her eyes forever, how my mother was killed in front of me, then being adopted by my uncle and even though he was fatherly he could have bad days when he scared the living hell out of me, then there is my father and the ever longing question on my mind …. Did he love me at all? I turned around and saw piper and Aerrow, gave them a small smile but piper stepped forward and said "are you alright blade? Because I know you are distant for a reason but you're not acting like how we know you at all" I looked into her orange eyes and said "No im not piper, what happened on that terra was a fate worse than death to me. Cyclonis stole what I wished to keep for someone I loved and stole it away. She… she raped me Piper for an heir to her throne and wants me as her love" I say as I begin to cry and let out all the emotions I have held in for 10 long years. Piper and Aerrow Looked at each other and moved to embrace me. They wrapped their arms around me and I cried into their embrace until I stopped an hour later, the stepped back and the both said "How Can Cyclonis go through with something so…so wrong" and I replied "Because she has had the same kind of past I have had and I've known her for a long time" they looked at me and noticed I felt more calmer and at ease around them now. Piper and Aerrow looked me in the eyes and said "Blade we want you to know that we Are your family Now and will always have your back as you have had ours" I smiled and said "I Understand now, Aerrow, Piper thank you, you have broken me out of my shell and brought me back to life again" the smiled and piper stepped up and said "here is your new Armor I have made some modifications giving it armor plates on the arms, shoulders and shins and we also have something else to give you a Blue striker. Your one of us truly now and deserve to use these with pride" she said as she handed me the striker and crystal and uniform. I smiled and said" I will wear them and use them with Pride and distinction" and left to put on my new armor.

I reached my room and removed my old talons armor for good and put on their uniform and smiled when I saw it was a perfect fit and how handsome and dashing I looked and how my hair had grown over the last few months so I styled it to look like my dad's and I found My father's spare head gear and Put it on and smiled at my appearance as I looked a lot like my father and said in a whisper "I know you said you never loved me or that you were proud of me father but I hope you are proud of me now and I Sorry for saying I hated you dad. I am here now with my new family and I will never leave them and this is a great gift I will treasure for the rest of my days. Thank you dad…I Loved you and mom both" and felt whole and complete as well as warm and happy on the inside. I took mothers sword after putting away the blue striker for later. I walk out of my room and down the hall into the bridge and cleared my throat. The others turned around and looked stunned at my appearance and Aerrow and piper said "Wow Blade You look just like Lightning strike" I smiled and nodded in thanks. I walked over and Aerrow said they had another surprise. I walked down to the hangar and saw a new skimmer Ultra IV and said my thanks and returned to my room after telling the others I was tired ad needed some sleep


	4. Chapter 4

Storm hawks the Talon turned SkyKnight Ch.4 Best friends and Darkness Within.

"Guys this is lark she saved me in the storm" and they all say hello except for me as down in the hangar leaning against my skimmer with my eyes closed and breathing slowly as I meditate as I was trying to feel calm and relaxed. I heard a noise of footsteps on metal stairs and heard piper say "and this is the hangar as you know and over there is our second wingman and Third in command Blade Strike" and I said without opening my eyes as I knew they were in front of me "Hello piper and company would you two please leave me to my quiet meditation as I need some time alone after our last tangle with dark ace" "Umm Okay then blade" the two left and I thought something was odd with pipers friend that reminded me of Cyclonis but I couldn't place my finger on it so I went to Aerrow and had a chat with him. We both agreed to be cautious of the new comer. I walked to my room and grabbed my sword and looked at a photo of me, Aerrow and our parents and smiled and left after removing the bandage I had on the branding burn Cyclonis put on my arm a week ago but sometimes it still burned like hell.

I walked down the hall and piper saw the talons emblem on my arm as it was now scabbed over as it would form the scar in the talon emblem. "Blade did Cyclonis do that?" "Yeah it still burns like hell sometimes though" she then huffed and dragged me off so she could treat it for the continued burning feeling. After she treated my burn she said "Don't hide Injuries from me again or I will not be happy okay" and I responded "Yes piper I won't do it again" and I got up and left but she grabbed my shoulder and said "thanks again for helping me and Aerrow get together" and I said "no problem" and left to check on the others when I ran into our guest.

"Oh sorry" she said when she bumps into me and I just shrug walked down the hall. It was an hour later that her and our guest went on a scouting mission and it turned out to be cyclonis as I remembered her real name was lark and tried to warn them but was subdued by her and locked in a closet but not before feeling her lips on mine. When piper returned she was down and I tried to cheer her up with the others until she got annoyed and made a comment about Jay being dead and then when she realised her mistake I was already gone and started to take out my anger on the training dummies and hacked them to pieces in rage. I stopped after an hour and calmed down and went to sleep like the others only to have a nightmare.

In the nightmare…

I was fighting my new family with my father's sword after I had defeated Aerrow and started to kill them one by one until it was only piper and she said "Blade how could you do this to us we were your family and you betray us for power and Glory You are never going to be anything but regretful and hate yourself for the rest of your days" I looked like the dark ace and said "For Cyclonia My Old friend "with the sword raised and slashed down about to end her life and heard her blood curdling Scream and I woke Screaming.

Morning 8:00 am…

"No Piper" I screamed and realised it was only a dream but it felt so real to me. I looked at my hands an remembered the faces of those I've killed with my hands and my sword and I could still hear their screams and smell the blood at times. Piper and Aerrow came into my room and noticed my flushed and sweating face and asked me if I was all right and I answered "Yeah it was just a nightmare" and Aerrow leaves and piper asks "You have been napping because you have been having them a lot lately haven't you?" "Yeah I have and it's sometimes the same one but this time I was evil and had killed everyone and you. I laughed and didn't seem to care as I was dark and Spiteful towards you all." "Piper I need to tell you something?" "What is it Blade"

"These nightmares they may mean my darkness is coming back and I fear that I may act rash and endanger everyone if my temper flares and I felt it yesterday when I hacked up the training dummies as if they were nothing but my opponents who fight to the death and I need to ask you to keep this secret from the others and help me if I fall back down the path of blood and vengeance" "alright blade I will for now and try to help you If you change" "thanks" she left and the condor shook and I knew it was the cyclonians. I ran to the hangar and mounted my ide with the others and we zoomed out of the hangar. I hit the air in seconds and opened my skimmers wings and sped towards Aerrow and Dark Ace. Aerrow had disarmed the dark ace and he jumped back to his ride and I had caught Dark aces Energy blade and Flew up with its blade ignited and Said with shout "Storm Hawks Lets Drive Them Back To their Empress Crying" They All smiled And let Out a Battle cry and Aerrow and I Led the charge and I had shot bolts of energy at the cyclonians knocking them out of the sky and my path and I was in the middle of their formation when I let an energy Shock wave that Destroyed there squadrons but Ravess and snipe along with the dark ace stared in amazement that I was a strong as my father but Dark ace Grinned for a second or two and I saw pride in his eyes. They fled when dark ace gave the retreat and I Returned to formation with the others landing on the condor. when we landed I held Our Fathers sword that was wielded by dark ace and now belongs in our family once again and Aerrow said "Blade keep the sword even though it is supposed to be wielded by the leader of the storm hawks your our third in command and Scout and I am sure father wold have let you have it in time" I turned to the others and removed the firebolt and everyone watched with baited breath as I inserted the blue Striker and Ignited the sword and They All Saw The color the blade was supposed to Bear. Blue the color of the Original storm Hawks and Now the Second Generation of The Storm hawks. They all cheered and piper then said "Blade I think we all have a Title for You Now and its Perfect for You The Azure Ace" and I smiled and said "I like it Piper" I sheathed my father's sword on my back and walked down the hall to my room to put back on my father's last remaining head gear and styled my hair once again to look like his.

I walked out of my cabin and walked to the bridge and waited for the cyclonians to return and that's when things went wrong for me..

The cyclonians returned as predicted and I rode into battle again. We defeated the cyclonians and I Fought Ravess and Knocked away her Arrow`s and Sliced her ride in half. Before she fell she Looked at me and I saw Pride In her eyes At me as I was her Godson and I Knew She still loved me as her Own and I remembered that She raised me with ace. I flew off after tossing her a crystal which she knew Meant I loved her as my mother still. When I returned the pictures of Jay and tide fell from my Shirt and Finn picked up jays Photo and said "Blade Who's the babe and can you introduce as im sure she`ll date the finnster and boy is she hot" The others knew he had hit a landmine metaphorically of course as I loved her. I turned with anger and said "Hand back the photo Finn or I will Hack off something you will miss and She Was My girlfriend and lover before she was killed by the cyclonians" "So She is a stiff Gross Man how can you Love a dead Girl" the others backed away as they saw my eyes change red And I Attacked Finn and Pummeled Him Pretty bad before junko Could restrain me. Piper and the others knew Finn got what he deserved but didn't expect me to react violently. Piper then told Aerrow About my dreams and How I could be a danger And when I found out I lashed out by Attacking her without being in my right mind as I would never in my right mind harm her. That ended my days as a storm as I was forced to leave by Aerrow Who thought I tricked them and was going bad again Piper Knew I would never harm her and tried to convince Aerrow otherwise But I was Made To leave anyway So I threw Second blue Striker at him and saw it shatter behind him And mounted my ride and looked back to see piper with tears in her eyes with regret And sadness as I left. I revved the engine before i did a short burnout and flew out of the condor's hangar for good. I closed my eyes and let the tears flow as I thought and said "IM Alone again it Seems Now and Forever"

As I flew to my destination An Abandoned Terra where me and Aerrow grew up with our parents. I felt betrayed and Hated once again and Reformed my Distant and Uncaring Emotionless Shell That Made Me The Soldier Of Cyclonia and Said "To Hell with them all Every last one Including Her" I said as I Landed and Changed my Eyes back to red and dyed my hair black But kept the same hair style as my father but wore my old talons armor without the cyclonian emblem and said "The Crimson Ace Lives Forever within me it seems and turned away from the mirror and I still kept my father's head piece along with his sword and fell to an uncomfortable sleep.

With piper….

Why did I have to tell Aerrow about Blade`s secret? I knew he wasn't going back to being evil but I reacted out of fear and I know he wouldn't hurt me as he would die trying to protect us and I owed him for getting me and Aerrow together… Why did I betray the boy I saw as the brother I never had? Now its All my fault he is alone and hurting Again…"How could I have been so Stupid. He Is gone And I May never see Him Again and he feels hurt and betrayed and I made him Go back to the way he was before, Cold, Cunning and Brutal. I have to find him and convince him to return home with us No matter what Aerrow says. I love him like my brother…Blade I miss you and so does Junko, Radarr and Stork" She said while holding a picture taken of the whole squadron last week with my arm around her in a brotherly way and Aerrow glaring and Radarr on my shoulder smiling. "I Will Bring you home Blade I promise "she said as she set down the photo and returned to work.

…the Next Day

I woke and remembered the events of the previous day. I looked at myself in the mirror and i knew my fate was to remain alone as no one I love is with me or around me and I felt hollow and Numb and I had so much hate again within me. I remembered what I was and who I became and was trying to figure out who I really was. Was I the warrior of Good or Evil or Just A soul lost to the Endless war of Good and evil who struggled with himself? I looked at the branding scar Cyclonis gave me and Thought That Maybe She was Right That I Couldn't Go Back to being good and that all I would ever be was a dark shadow of my brother and was meant to be the Next Dark Ace. I then remembered the happiness and fun I had with the storm hawks over the last year. I slammed a fist into the wall nearest to me and looked in the Mirror again, I saw my current Red eyes Gleaming with hatred and Malice and looked at myself and I thought of an answer and left the house to mount my skimmer and Flew for the Cyclonian Border. It was half way to the Cyclonian border that I began to be fired upon by talons and I unsheathed the two handed energy blade and ignited its blue colored blade And Banked my skimmer around and cut there skimmer wings off one by one until I defeated them all but I didn't stop there I to there parachute strings. I then saw my old squadron fly out to meet me in battle led by my old friend drake I defeated him and Zero along with Arianna and convinced them to leave cyclonian service and join with me to form a squadron of Sky Knights who would avenge the wrong doings of Cyclonia. They agreed and from then on the Red Valkyries Were formed. We built our ship and gathered firebolt crystals and flew into the skies to prove our might against cyclonian forces and anyone who threatened the terras but we aren't your regular sky knights as we show no Mercy to our Foes as we fight to the death.


	5. Chapter 5

Storm hawks The Talon turned SkyKnight Chapter 5: Rise of the Valkyries and The Crimson Knight.

It had been Three weeks since my old friends and I had formed Our Squadron and six weeks since I was a storm hawk. I had nearly gone back to serving Cyclonis had I not been fired upon by the talons. We had just liberated Five Terra`s from the cyclonians and found a baby phoenix and began to look after it. I named him blaze as he was an Orphan like myself and reminded me of the fire I have within myself. Over the next week the little Guy Grew attached to me in particular as he always flew out of the bed we made for him and looked for me when I was not around him and Always found me. He always rested on my Shoulder and could control his fire as I taught him too. He always made me feel a little better about my current state of mind and my situation. But then we ran into my old Squadron….

"Blade!" piper said as she ran up to me and dragged me into a hug which I did not return and she noticed and said "What's Wrong Blade aren't you glad to see me?" and I stared into her eyes with my own showing How Hollowed I felt. "leave me Alone Piper You Won't Like what I have become and I know you are going to ask me to return to the storm hawks and to the condor but that's not who I am Anymore" I said Coldly and I turned to walk off and that's when she grabbed my arm and said "Why? Why won`t you come home and be who you are meant to be" And I said "Because I have Killed and killed and killed again without Mercy and remorse many of the enemy and I have stained my hands with blood and have done so many Things Good and bad. I Realize I am meant to be alone and to die On the Edge of an Enemies Weapon. I am literally the darkness to your squadrons light and for that reason I Will not return with you as I Have to walk this path Alone until I die" she falls to her knees and begins to sob and I just walked away without looking back and when I flew into the sky on my skimmer I did not look back. I landed on the Phoenix Our Carrier and was greeted By Arianna and Raven who both seemed to be in a good mood which cheered me up a little and they asked me how my solo Patrol went and I explained what happened in full detail with running into the storm hawks and my departure. They both Lost their smiles when I finished and they knew I was Having a hard time Staying Calm at the moment and I knew they both had Crushes On me but there were only two women I loved were missing or betrayed me and I considered letting them get closer to me but the more obsessive of the two was Definitely raven as she had a near obsessive crush but Arianna I could feel we were more similar to one another as we were passionate and loved a Good Dogfight and Flying. Raven Knew I wanted a moment alone when my smile faded and told Arianna the same but she didn't leave. "Blade Let me get closer to you please and tell me whats wrong?" I turne


End file.
